


Daehwi's Misery

by tora_robin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tora_robin/pseuds/tora_robin
Summary: Lee Daehwi was so convinced that their center is dangerous. He even warned his best friend against being unnecessarily close with the guy. That's why utter confusion ensued when the said guy made his heart flutter for a nano-second.





	1. Daehwi can write a post on Teen Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly inspired by what happened with the sasaengs yesterday. I can't get off my mind how Daniel protected Daehwi.

When he signed up for Produce 101, Daehwi expected it wouldn’t be an easy journey. He didn’t know his chances of making it to the debuting group but he was resolute, thinking that he only had himself to rely on. And his assumptions were proven earlier than he could have prepared for. He knew about MNET’s knack for evil editing, but he didn’t know he would be the first to fall victim to it.

To say that he was hurt would be an understatement. There were things in his mind that he was unable to supress, like his dream falling further and further away from his grasp. It was then that he learned to get off his high horse, which he didn’t know when he got on to, and learn to rely on others. Having lost his dad earlier on made him independent and he didn’t tolerate short comings from himself. And he had to learn the hard way that things don’t work that way.

It was easy for him to make friends, being the outspoken person that he’s always been. But it was Jinyoung he found most comfortable. They clicked in the shortest amount of time, sharing anything and everything between them, from deepest secrets to the latest gossips.

The four months of filming felt short yet long. Before he realized it, Daehwi was finally on his road to his debut. When he thought how physically draining Produce 101 was, it didn’t even come close to preparing for debut. It was photo shoot after photo shoot, filming after filming, dance practice and recording. They’d be lucky to get shut-eye in between. They hardly get any free day for weeks and if they did, half was spent sleeping.

However, he regrets none of it. It is his dream after all, and he was lucky enough to achieve it at the age of 17. But no matter how much he loves it, there were aspects that he couldn’t begin to embrace. He’d always known that being a celebrity means giving up his privacy, but even that was crossed. There were some fans who keep going over their boundaries and Daehwi just couldn’t grasp the reason behind it. Getting mobbed by what people call sasaengs happened too often that he was afraid he might get used to it. Thankfully though, no one has been hurt, at least not yet.

 

 

They were scheduled for a meeting with KBS’ staffs and PD’s. Everyone was excited and nervous. None of them knew who will get to appear in Happy Together. It was a big opportunity that none of them would ever want to miss. However, it was initially disclosed that only select few would be in it, much to everyone’s disappointment. They were to be assessed by the PD’s and writers in-charge to decide who best fitted the show.

“Okay, listen” Jisung called for everyone’s attention as they stood waiting outside the meeting room. “I know some of us will be sad after this, but promise that we will support whoever gets selected. Okay?”

“Yes,” everyone answered.

Jisung wouldn’t be _the_ Yoon Jisung if he was satisfied with that, so his lecture went on. “This is a good opportunity for the group. We should trust the staff to choose who are the best for the show, but that doesn’t mean those who don’t get chosen are bad at variety shows.” The oldest said while going around each member, holding their hands.

The members have gotten used to their hyung’s antics so they dismissed it with a nod and a “Yes, hyung.”

They were then ushered into the meeting room for the discussion to commence. Those who were expected to do well, did well. Jisung made the staff laugh nonstop. They gushed at Jihoon’s aegyo. Seongwoo took them by surprise with his wit and adlibs and everyone just fell in love with Daniel’s charm. The four of them stood out but the rest of the members didn’t disappoint as well. The staff had a hard time deciding who gets to appear as they weigh each member’s variety potential. They had to excuse themselves, declaring that it was a matter that they feel they must discuss with the higher ups.

“I wonder who’ll make it? Jisung-hyung is definitely in it,” Seongwoon said, turning on his seat to face the temporary leader.

“What are you saying? Nothing’s for certain. You have a chance too!”

“Ah~ I want to be in it, too,” Daehwi mumbled before puffing his cheeks out of habit.

“Me too,” Jinyoung chimed in, holding the younger one’s hand in his own.

The door creaked open and the staff made their way in. “You know,” the main PD spoke up. “When meeting potential casts for the show, we usually discuss among ourselves. It is unusual that we had to discuss with the top management since we always go through these meetings with a plan in mind. We basically just push through with that same plan. However,”

The member’s ears perked up, their eyes glistened with expectation.

“However, this meeting with you gave us many ideas so much better than what we have in mind, so much that we had to rethink our initial plans. So,”

The kids were at the end of their seats and Jisung couldn’t hold himself any longer. “So?” he prodded the PD to continue

“So, we decided to make a Wanna One special with all of you.”

 

 

Once the meeting was concluded, they stepped out of the room and waited for their manager’s instruction. It was their last schedule for that day, thank God, and Daehwi just couldn’t wait to get home and get some much needed sleep.

As they made their way out of the building, one couldn’t help but notice the camera-equipped fans among the reporters. It is especially crowded compared to other instances but they had no choice but go through this sea of people. He got separated from Jinyoung, his usual buddy, as people pushed around and between them. Daehwi had experienced squeezing through them some time ago but nothing as crazy as getting pushed around himself has happened before. It’s difficult to keep a straight face as he reached his hand out to their manager and held on to him. However, it was not enough to keep him on his feet. He was pushed to the side and ends up hitting the fence on his right. That’s when he let out a squirm, “Ahh!” Almost immediately, he felt a hand on his left shoulder and the pain on his left side was gone in an instant. He sensed a firm built against his back, causing him to slightly turn his head. He caught a whiff of something like spring and winter air. He blinked twice, realizing that it was Daniel who was shielding his smaller form with his own body.

Things became a blur and all he could hear was the loud beats of his heart. “Oh. My. God.” He muttered to himself as he let himself be guided by his hyung to their van.

“You okay?” Daniel whispered, rubbing the younger’s side.

Daehwi’s breath was caught in his throat before he could answer “Yeah.”

 

 

Daehwi made a beeline to their shared room, dragging a clueless Jinyoung with him. He locked the door once they were inside and plopped himself on the bed. “Do you know those teen stories on Pann? The heart fluttering ones?”

“Mm,” Jinyoung nodded. “What about it?”

“I think I could write my own post. Like, right now,” Daehwi said bouncing on the bed.

“What is this about?” the older asked, still clueless, as he sat on his own bed.

“You won’t believe me!”

“You’re right, I don’t.”

“Listen to me! It’s Daniel-hyung! Oh my god, oh my god. What do I do? Oh my god. He made my freaking heart flutter. Of all people, why did it have to be him. He’s like the most dangerous person ever. No, not ever, I mean, among us. Like, do you know what I’m getting at? Do you understand? Jinyoungie, what do I do? He protected me! It felt so safe in his arms, which is wrong because he should be dangerous. He’s dangerous, right? Right? You agree with me right? We agreed on this before!”

“Uhm, more like, you forced me into agreement.”

“No!!” Daehwi threw himself on the bed facing down, flailing his arms and kicking his feet in frustration. “Why is this happening to me? Why does Daniel hyung have to smell so freaking good I freaking hate him but he protected him and I felt so safe in his arms, so safe that my heart fluttered?” He rambled on as grabbed a pillow and buried his face onto it. “Hhhh. What am I going to do? People say Daniel-hyung has no exit. What if there really is no exit? What if my heart flutters every time I see him? Jinyoung are you listening?”

“Yes, I am.”

“What am I going to do?” He whined some more before sitting up, hugging the pillow to his chest. “What should I do?”

“Hmm,” Jinyoung pursed his lips in thought. “First, it was you who declared Daniel hyung as dangerous. No one else said so. Hyungseob said he’s a sweet hyung; little Woojin would obviously agree. Even big Woojin, don’t you notice how much he looks up to Daniel-hyung? It’s only you who wanted to keep a distance from him.”

“Are you blind? Didn’t you see the way he dances?”

“The entire country knows he’s sexy when he dances,” Jinyoung stated, still confused with his best friend’s reasoning.

“Don’t you feel it?” Daehwi questioned. “Like,” he brought his hand to his chest, clutching at his shirt as if to have a hold of his heart. “I feel so attacked whenever he looks the way he does at the camera. The way he moves makes me forget to breathe. That’s dangerous in all levels!”

“Heol,” Jinyoung stared at Daehwi in disbelief. “I can’t believe you kept it hidden all this time!”

“Hidden what? I’m not hiding anything from you,” Daehwi mused, eyebrows scrunching in thought.

“You’re attracted to Daniel-hyung! Oh god! How didn’t I notice before!”

“No freaking way! Me? Attracted to Daniel-hyung? Nope. Na-uh.” He stood up and stretched an arm, his palm facing his friend. “Never,” he said, imitating Never’s choreography.

“Prove it,” Jinyoung teased.

“There’s nothing to prove!”

“Really? Then go talk to him and see if your heart doesn’t flutter.”

“Shut up!”


	2. Daehwi will find the exit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the best of his thinking capabilities, Daehwi tried to sort his feels for a certain broad-shouldered hyung for the sake of his future relationships, or lack thereof. But it doesn't help when he found himself in a situation that involved long delicate fingers against his skin.

Knowing that if he wants a good sleep, Daehwi had some sorting of thoughts to do. He needed to think things through, and thoroughly at that. He was afraid all these unfamiliar feels he was having won’t leave him alone unless he could put a name on it. It was weird, a little awkward but most definitely weird, seeing someone whom you’ve always dismissed as a simple-minded _but dangerous_ hyung as a potential – his train of thoughts met a sudden halt as he was reluctant to admit the next word. A potential – _crush_.

Daehwi fisted his own hair out of disbelief in his own thoughts. He had to hold himself back from screaming, not wanting to stir his roommates awake. He sighed as he let his hair loose. All he wanted was to settle all these foreign emotions inside of him, but with the direction his thoughts are heading, he knew he wasn’t making any progress at all.

At the back of his mind, Daehwi knew it all along but he just refused to admit – that if he wanted to get this over and done with, he ought to come into terms with what he truly felt, instead of what he expected himself to feel.

Say that he really did have a crush on the older guy, when could it have started? He mused, hugging his pillow tighter. They’ve never been in a group during Produce 101 so it is even more difficult to point out a specific moment. Was it during Get Ugly? Or Sorry Sorry when Daniel grabbed his – you know – with delicate, long fingers which sent the entire country to chaos? Daehwi remembered contributing at least 20 views of the millions of views of that eye-to-eye video had, and that was a secret even Jinyoung doesn’t know. And Get Ugly? Uhh, 30 times? But in his defence, he only did it for reference. Or at least that was the excuse gave Youngmin when he was caught watching on repeat.

The big question though – why hadn’t his heart fluttered before if he’d liked him for so long? Try as he might, Daehwi couldn’t find an answer. He tossed and turned to his right side, only to wince in pain, causing him to let out a quiet hiss. He had been too caught up in his thoughts of a certain hyung that he totally forgot about his minor injury. He probably needed to do something about it before it turns into an ugly bruise.

As silently as he could, he got up and went out the room. Without a clue about which would be a better remedy between a hot or cold compress, he went straight for the kitchen. However, it was odd that the light in the living room was still on.

 “Oh, Daehwi-ah, why are you still up?” a voice rang from the direction of the living room.

Out of billions of people on earth, there was one voice Daehwi wasn’t ready to hear just yet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see the broad-shouldered guy. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to him. But one thing is for sure – he certainly couldn’t run away now, now that Daniel was heading his way. Clad in a loose tank top and shorts, the guy was practically glowing with his exposed torso covered in sweat and Daehwi couldn’t help but recall the spring-winter air, it was faint but still there. He could only stare at the guy as his heart hammered away in his chest.

“Are you in pain?” Daniel asked, eyebrows caught in a slight furrow.

Daehwi, thankfully, managed to clear his mind in an instant. “Yeah,” he nodded. “a bit.”

“Let me see,” Daniel requested, hands already on their way towards Daehwi’s shirt.

“What?” Daehwi had just barely recovered himself but here this guy was, throwing him to another mental breakdown. He shook his head as fast as he could, hands going up in defence, unconsciously taking a step back.

Judging by Daniel’s response, the younger’s action must have offended him. “Okay,” he dropped his hands. “Our maknae doesn’t seem to like me much. Hyung is sad.”

“No no no!” Daehwi answered, waving his hands. “I – I was just surprised,” he licked his lips, willing himself to calm down. “And besides, you must be used to seeing your nice body, mine’s skin and bones.”

“What’s there to be conscious about?” Daniel smiled, that million watt smile that Daehwi thought had the guy _jeojang’ed_ into everyone’s heart, his own not an exception.

“That’s just how it is!” Daehwi pouted out of habit. “Why are you still up anyways?”

“Working out. Don’t change the topic. Let me see what I could help you with. You must be badly bruised.”

Daehwi was conflicted between running away and staying behind so Daniel could tend to him. His mind and body were sending him two different signals. His body wanted to stay while his mind was already miles away. But alas! His body just froze and before he realized it, he was already getting dragged, long, delicate fingers wrapped around his bony wrist.

“Sit down and stay still,” Daniel instructed, gently placing his hands on the younger’s shoulder to sit him down on the couch. When Daehwi followed along without any objection, he snickered and gave the boy a few pats on his head “Good boy!”

“Hyung! I’m not your pet!” Daehwi whined, his face contorting in annoyance which the tall guy dismissed with another laugh.

“Where does it hurt?” Daniel asked, crouching down to kneel on one knee.

At the moment, Daehwi hated himself because he knew himself to be better than this. He knew he was capable of brushing the guy off and ignoring his request. But here he was, lifting his shirt for Daniel hyung to see. He sighed to himself as he realized that he had lost this battle before it even began. Daehwi just sat there, eyes focused on the mop of blond hair in front of him. He’d never seen the top of the other’s head before and realized just now how round it was. Ah, so cute, just like a baby’s, he thought to himself.

“What are you doing?” Daniel’s voice came like a splash of cold water to Daehwi’s entire being.

The smile on Daehwi’s face he didn’t know he had was gone in an instant, his eyes about to pop out in shock of what his eyes were seeing. _What the hell is my hand doing on his head?_ He immediately retracted his hand as if he was burnt, his mouth gaping open.

Like always, Daniel just laughed it off. But his next move, Daehwi never, not in his sixteen years of existence, would’ve seen it coming. Everything happened in slow motion.

Daniel, with that disarming smile of his, looked Daehwi in the eyes. His long fingers reached for the younger’s chin to press his mouth close, his perfectly sculpted face growing closer and closer to Daehwi’s own. It was so close that Daniel’s lips are the only thing Daehwi could focus on. Was this how he was going to get kis –

“We have eggs, right?”

Wait. What? Kiss? What Kiss? Who the hell thought about getting kissed in the middle of the night by Kang freaking Daniel, the main character of everyone’s dreams? No. Not Daehwi. Definitely not Daehwi. Lee Daehwi was not crazy. Not _that_ crazy. No, no, no, no. He did not. He did not just thought about Daniel kissing him. No. Like, who was he kidding here? It was him, Lee Daehwi. Certainly him. No one else but him. Damn. He was doomed and he knew it. He just assumed Daniel was going to kiss him when all the guy did was just stand up from his kneeling position. It just so happened that Daehwi’s face was on the way.

Daehwi wanted cry. He wanted to blame Daniel but knew it was his own fault for letting his heart flutter for a second, and now it fluttered every time the guy is near and he started imagining things on his own. It was all his fault and it scared him because, _no exit,_ remember?

“Daehwi-ah, are you listening?”

The younger boy blinked twice. Nice. He was spacing out again. “Uhm, what was that?”

“I said, I’ll go take a quick shower while boiling an egg. Wait for me here.”

“Yes, hyung.”

The tall guy flashed him a smile before disappearing to the kitchen and Daehwi made use of the time to get back to his senses. So, here he was, most certainly infatuated with his Daniel hyung. There’s no denying that fact any longer. But given that the guy’s endless charms have no exit, was Daehwi supposed to be stuck in this predicament his entire life? Will he never get into relationships in the future? No, this couldn’t be, Daehwi thought. If there was no exit, it should only mean that no one have found it yet. It existed somewhere, just undiscovered at this point. As Daehwi convinced himself of those facts, he vowed to find the exit himself. It was just that no one could get close enough to Daniel to find a flaw that would lead to the exit.

And that was how Daehwi ended up with his mission – Finding Kang Daniel’s Exit. He planned to keep an eye on the guy until he could find that one flaw that would free himself from the shackles of his feelings for the guy.

Time passed quickly as Daehwi visualized an intricate plan in his head which includes watching him closely during practices, photo shoots and recordings. He also plans on sharing the table during meals, which Daehwi hardly ever did for a number of reasons which primarily includes the guy being dangerous.

Before he noticed, wet-haired blond was already making his way back to the couch with a towel over one shoulder, fussing over the too hot egg he was shuffling on his hands.

“Hot! Hot! Hot!”

“Hyung, I’ll end up burnt instead of bruised. Cool it down a little.” Daehwi suggested. “And dry your hair first,” he continued as he noticed the other’s hair that was not just wet but actually dripping wet. Droplets trickling down his pale neck onto his chest had Daehwi swallowing his spit. Thankfully, Daniel had a shirt on.

“My hair could wait, but we must use the egg as soon as you can tolerate the hotness.” Daniel said, taking a seat on the younger’s left. “Touch it and see if you can handle this much.”

Daehwi poked the egg with a finger before squirming. “Ah! How could you hold that thing? It’s too hot!”

 “I’ll cool it off some more.” Daniel smiled before blowing on the egg while juggling it between his hands.

With the new proximity, the older’s wet skin is even more visible to Daehwi. “Hyung, your hair. You’re making a puddle here.”

“It’s okay,” Daniel looked at the boy and beamed at him.

“It’s not okay!” Daehwi pulled the towel off the other’s shoulder, stood up only to kneel on the couch just so he could reach Daniel’s head. “Hyung, why are you such a baby?”

“Am I?” The tall guy snickered. “I thought you said I am dangerous.”

“Y-you are,” Daehwi stuttered but chose to focus on drying the other off.

“You’re no better though.”

Almost dropping the towel, Daehwi grabbed the other’s broad shoulders and leaned forward so he could have a proper look. “Me? How so?” He asked in disbelief in a particular high pitch he unconsciously uses when shocked.

Daniel twisted in his seat, looking up to meet the younger’s eyes, smile unusually absent from his face. He reached for Daehwi, cupping the boy’s face with his huge hand, thumb and fingers enveloping each cheek. He squeezed the boy’s cheeks until the boy’s lips formed a pout. “You have no idea how dangerous you are.” He gave the supple cheeks one last squeeze before letting go and finally smiled. “Come down here, this should be fine,” he said while holding up the egg on his other hand.

Daehwi did as he was told and sat on the couch, waiting for further instructions. He watched as Daniel got up on his feet.

“Lie down on your left side and lift your shirt up.”

Daehwi weighed his options real quick. First, he could run away, put Daniel’s effort to waste, lock up the room, stay up all night and suffer an ugly bruise for weeks. Second, he could stay, let Daniel take care of him for once, and faint so he wouldn’t suffer embarrassment. Fainting shouldn’t be too hard, he thought as he went for the second option, eyes already closed as he lay down and exposed his right side. He felt the couch dip as Daniel sat on the space in front of him.

“Ahh!” He winced as felt the hot surface of the egg against his skin.

“Endure this for a while. You’ll get used to it.”

Daehwi bit his lip, eyes tightly shut at he talked himself into losing consciousness. _Okay self, it’s about time for you to faint._ He shut his eyes even tighter, bit his lip even harder as if it would help him zone out from all the sensations Daniel was causing him. However, he could feel even the slightest accidental touch of the other’s finger. He could practically hear his own heartbeat, thumping so hard against his chest as if it wanted out. _Lee Daehwi. Why are you still awake? You should at least fall asleep if you can’t be unconscious! Come on!_ He mentally scolded himself.

“Daehwi-ah,” Daniel called, causing the boy to open his eyes. “Is the pressure too much? Is it too hot? You look totally pained.”

Daehwi recalled biting his lips and shutting his eyes tightly, which most likely caused the guy to misunderstand. “No, it’s okay.”

“But you’re too tense. Is it awkward being with me for the first time?” Daniel might have laughed like he usually did, but Daehwi could tell he was being serious. “I’m not gonna eat you, so relax.” He snickered.

“Sorry, I’m just not used being around you,” Daehwi confessed.

“Then you should be with me more often. Actually, you should be right next to me when we’re outside,” the older guy said, hands alternately rolling the egg.

“Uh… Hyung,” Daehwi began, sorting his words in the best way he could despite his buzzing head and crazy heartbeats. “I haven’t mentioned it, but thanks a lot. I would have been in worse condition if you weren’t there.”

“That’s exactly the reason why I’m telling you to stick close to me whenever we’re out. At least until we have enough security.”

“Yes, hyung,” Daehwi answered, secretly wishing the time they’d be out and about would come soon. His intentions of finding the guys flaw, which he had set his mind to just a few minutes ago, going down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since i updated. i have no excuse other than laziness and lack of inspiration. i always worry about the content but being too short but i ended up writing 2500+ words for this chapter.
> 
> this ship is such a minority that it makes me sad. i wish they'd interact more irl so i'd have more inspiration to write. they look so good together. Pretty little Daehwi + Manly Daniel hyung is a wonderful but underrated pair. T_T
> 
> find me on twitter @tora_robin ^^

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing after 5 years? I've gotten rusty, obviously, but i had to get this out of my system.  
> A NielWink / NielOng enthusiast who chose to write NielHwi instead. 
> 
> come talk to me @tora_robin on twitter!


End file.
